


Reliance

by Eriathalia



Series: Changes [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, More Fluff, Rey can't take her eyes off Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Luke come to trust each other unconditionally, the ties between them strengthening further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me if I could have Luke and Rey develop some kind of Force bond. Hope I did a halfway between decent job to put it into a written form.  
> This one's for my dear lawrvert.

Rey watches him. Everyday she takes in the minute details of her partner’s life. When they're sitting in companionable silence over dinner she observes his calm demeanor, the controlled pace in which he will finish his meal. When he talks, she will watch his face, the emotions in his blue eyes, the movement of his lips, the hint of dimples nearly hidden under his beard when he smiles. In his sleep she will see the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way he turns and instinctively reaches out for her. She watches how he is all graceful motion whenever they train, admires his broad shoulders and strong chest, often longs to touch them and map them out, always hoping to learn more, understand him even better. 

Luke takes her down to the ocean one day, showing her a tiny, sheltered bay which she had never noticed before. She’s reluctant to step into the water more than a few paces. Soft waves wind around her ankles as she stands and observes him once again. 

Ever since the the evening they had been watching the stars he has become more confident, no longer reluctant to reveal what he once thought one of his greatest flaws. Thus she’s granted the sight of her lover shirtless, the tanned skin shining in the warm sun. 

He’s far from being perfect to an outsider’s eye, the dark metal of his artificial hand standing out in stark contrast to flesh marred with scars, witnesses of battles fought so long ago.   
Rey knows every one of them, has traced them with both her fingers and lips. And she has shown him that, indeed, he is perfect to her, not a damaged old man worn down by the forces of age and war. As time passed she has learned to soothe his spirit whenever they would be close, to calm him until his rigid frame would relax and align with her own as they gave themselves over to each other, became one in moments of deepest love and passion.

Rey catches herself staring at him and blushes as she notes his knowing smile.  
“I didn't know you saw me as such a piece of art” Luke jests. In a few long strides he makes his way over to her. “I thought you'd taken your fill of me by now.”   
“Well, do you want me to ignore you instead?” She crosses her arms. “It's not as if you are behaving like a decent master, keeping appropriate distance and such”  
“Oh? All serious now? If only I had known.” Luke raises an eyebrow.  
“It is distracting me from the initial task.” She states.  
“Am I no more than a task then?” There's a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
“The most tedious one I have ever known in my life. Very high maintenance, little training”  
“High maintenance?” he replies, exasperated.   
“Yes” She raises her chin in defiance “Very”  
“I shall leave you then” He turns and moves to retrieve his shirt, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist.  
“Where are you going?” Rey asks.  
“Obliging your wish to not bother you any further. Training will continue tomorrow at dawn.”  
She rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic display. He looks back, face plain but a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“You seem to have an objection?” Rey huffs.  
“And if I had?”  
“Then it better be a good one” He waits.  
“Define good.” She steps in and twirls a strand of his hair around her finger.   
“A kiss would be a good start. You have a lot to make up for.”  
“And lot? You’re exaggerating!”  
“My terms now. Your own fault, peanut”  
“What?!” She turns a bright shade of red.   
“Peanut. Don't you like it?” He grins, enjoying to ruffle her feathers for once.  
“Quite a difference to me calling you my sun.” Rey pouts, her bottom lip quivering.  
Luke closes the distance, playfully nipping at her lip. “I hate when you give me that look”   
“I like when you counteract.”  
“You’re horrible.”  
“I know” They break into cheerful laughter, his arms coming up around her back. She rests her head against his chest, the greying hairs scratchy on her cheek. 

She can both hear his heartbeat picking up and a sense a constant hum of warmth and delight across the bond, which has formed between them.  
Not so long ago this conversation would have made him flee, hide away from her and feel righteous in his assessment, that he was nothing but a broken failure of a man after all.  
As they got closer they had found something in their relationship had shifted.   
It started out slowly, barely noticeable. They would sit together, him reading an old book and throwing her loving looks from the corner of his eye while she would tinker with a new contraption, always eager to improve her technical skills.   
Out of the blue she would blush and thank him, startling him as it seemed an answer to him thinking she was such a beauty in the dim light. 

More and more they would pick up on each other's thoughts, communicating by gazes and ideas, at one point even beginning to share the same dreams at night.  
It was a strange concept, but neither of them seemed to mind.   
They took it as proof, that they were meant to be. And with that their mutual trust deepened, solidified into a feeling of safety to fall back on.  
Some nights, when Luke would suffer a nightmare, Rey entered the dream, instinctively picking up on her lovers distress in her sleep, chasing the shadows away.  
She had long learned about his secrets, seen the images of his father dieing, felt the anger that had once boiled up inside him, tempted him to turn to the dark side.  
Despite his fear of her shunning him for his lack of control as a young man, he quickly finds she is admiring him for his strength to withstand in the end.  
Soon they were acting as one, their motions, thoughts, everything falling into place and building up around each other, heightening when their bodies would meet, the sensations amplified as they became unable to tell where one begins and the others ends.

“Rey?” She snaps back to reality, till this point not even aware her thoughts had strayed, distracting her from his questions.   
“Yes?” She looks up, hazel eyes meeting sky-blue ones.  
“You were spacing out. I asked if you were willing to try and learn how to swim. You said you would.”  
She's clearly reluctant, so he smiles reassuringly.  
“I’ll never let any harm befall you”  
“I know, love” At the endearment his breath catches, even though he has heard it a hundred times by now. It will always be special to him, every single time a memory stored away in his heart.  
“So?”  
“Alright. But promise me to stay close.” She returns his smile, albeit a little shaky this time.

“Come.” Luke takes her hand in his own and wades deeper into the water, warmed by the rays of summer sunshine.   
Once they are in to their waists, Rey showing the first signs of unease, he requests calmly “Turn around and lean back against me.”  
“What for” Rey asks skeptically.   
“You will learn to float first. Feel the water, get used to it's properties. I will hold you. You're safe.”  
“Alright” She takes a deep breath and turns, murmuring words of self-reassurance under her breath.  
He catches her and lowers her into the water, the long hair coming loose and splaying out around her face.

“Can you feel it? The water encompassing your body, the waves ticking your skin? Can you feel how it carries you, makes you seem light and free. Do you sense the flow of energy surrounding you?”Without her noticing he draws back, relinquishes his hold until she is calmly carried by the ocean.  
“I do. How can this be so pleasant? Did you feel it too?” She moves her arms tentatively.”  
“Water is life. It may as well be a force to reckon with, but if you learn to use it, it will become your ally. I am so proud of you, Rey. You're a natural.”   
“You were right. Tell me, how did it start out for you?” She comes back to an upright position, only now noting his actual distance. She frowns for a moment and shakes her head “Should have known you’d trick me like this.”  
“But I didn’t break my promise. You were safe all the time” Luke reaches for one of her hands.   
“I had to learn it on my own. It took me a long time to understand, that the key to it was calmness instead of rash movements.”  
Giving her arm a tug she falls against him once more. Carefully he sinks back, aligning with the waves, carrying them both in a state of weightlessness.   
Above them the sun begins her descent across the sky, but they are too caught up in each other to take notice.


End file.
